


Торт, динозавр и море любви

by nothing_but_sunflowers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26710597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_sunflowers/pseuds/nothing_but_sunflowers
Summary: У Цукишимы день рождения.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 4





	Торт, динозавр и море любви

Кей допечатывал недельный отчёт о расходах компании. Пальцы ловко бегали по клавишам, издававшим раздражающий стук при нажатии. Боже, сколько лет этой клавиатуре, подумал бы парень в любой другой день. Однако сегодня он не обращал на это внимания, желая только одного: как можно быстрее закончить с бумажной работой и поскорее вернуться домой к своим возлюбленным.  
Наконец, последняя строчка была закончена, а сам отчёт в мгновение ока был отправлен директору. Цукишима быстро собрался, выключил компьютер и накинул пальто. Выходя из здания офиса, парень достал телефон и написал в общий чат, что скоро приедет домой, на что получил сообщение, состоящее только из сердечек и поцелуев от Хинаты и короткое «ждём!» от Ямагучи, за которым тоже последовали милые смайлики с динозаврами и сердечками. Цукишима широко улыбнулся и принялся набирать номер такси.  
Добрался до дома он довольно быстро: время было уже довольно позднее, так что машины на улице встречались редко. Расплатившись с водительницей — очень дружелюбной девушкой, которая, узнав, что у Кея сегодня день рождения, поздравила его, пожелала всего наилучшего и даже предложила сделать скидку в честь праздника, от которой Цукишима всё-таки отказался — парень открыл дверь подъезда своими ключами и, перепрыгивая несколько ступенек за раз, резво поднялся на свой этаж. Немного запыхавшись, он постучал в дверь их квартиры.  
Та распахнулась почти сразу, чуть не задев Кея, но то тот успел вовремя отпрыгнуть. Едва он успел переступить порог и закрыть дверь на замок, как Шоё крепко обхватил его цепкими руками.  
— Боже, Шоё, дай мне хоть переодеться.  
— Я не видел тебя весь день! — заныл Хината, утыкаясь носом в рабочую рубашку Цукишимы, от которой пахло одеколоном с запахом хвои. Цукишима даже не предпринимал отодвинуть от себя парня, и просто сомкнул свои руки у него за спиной и прижал ближе к себе.  
— А где Тадаши?  
— Он в гостиной, но когда мы туда пойдём, то тебе надо будет закрыть глаза.  
Цукишима одарил его непонимающим взглядом.  
— Мы приготовили сюрприз!  
— Кей, Шоё, вы скоро? — раздался голос Ямагучи.  
— Уже идём! — звонко крикнул ему в ответ Хината.  
Он отцепился от Цукишимы — к скрываемому огорчению последнего — и встал около него, прыгая на месте от нетерпения и ожидая, когда тот снимет уличную одежду.  
Стянув ботинки и повесив пальто на крючок, Кей взял за руку Хинату и закрыл глаза. Шоё помахал несколько раз перед его глазами и, убедившись, что блондин и правда ничего не видит, повёл его в гостиную.  
Когда Цукишима зашёл в комнату, то почувствовал приятный запах клубники и выпечки.  
— Хорошо, можешь открывать глаза!  
Кей так и сделал и увидел, что вся комната была увешана украшениями, шариками, а на столе в центре комнаты красовался большой клубничный торт. Рядом с ним на диване сидел Ямагучи, тепло улыбаясь ему, в руках он держал большой свёрток.  
— С днём рождения! — крикнули Тадаши и Шоё хором.  
— Мы испекли тебе торт! — радостно — и всё так же громко — сказал Хината.  
— И это еще не всё. Вот, держи, — Ямагучи встал с дивана, чмокнул Кея в щёку и вручил ему свёрток. Цукишима подхватил его одной рукой, а другой притянул за талию к себе Тадаши, целуя его прямо в губы. Поцелуй продолжался до тех пор, пока им не пришлось отпрянуть, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха.  
— Шоё, иди сюда, — нежно позвал Кей, оборачиваясь к рыжему.  
Хината мгновенно оказался возле него, и Цукишима одарил и его поцелуем.  
— Я так рад, что вы есть у меня, — прошептал он, переводя взгляд с Хинаты на Ямагучи и обратно.  
— О, ты вгоняешь нас в краску, — еще шире улыбаясь, промурлыкал Тадаши, — а теперь разворачивай подарок.  
Кей кивнул и сел на диван, а Хината и Ямагучи расположились по обе стороны от него. Он принялся разворачивать подарочную бумагу. Секунда — и она уже валялась на полу, а в руках у парня оказался большой плюшевый бронтозавр с глазками-пуговками, на его мордочке были очки.  
— Мы назвали его в честь тебя — Цукки! — прокричал Хината прямо над ухом Кея.  
— Спасибо, он очень милый, — смущённо прошептал Цукишима, обнимая Шоё и Тадаши и притягивая их ближе к себе. — Я так вас люблю.  
Ямагучи хихикнул.  
— Мы тебя тоже.  
— Даже ещё сильнее!


End file.
